


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by animeangelriku



Series: Spooky Fanfic Week [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Halloween-related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Prompt: I ran out of candy and aren’t you too old to be trick or treating?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of took this prompt and twisted it a little, but I hope it still works and I hope you still like it! This is the fourth fic of my Spooky Fanfic Week! I hope you all enjoy it, and maybe it'll make you want to check the other installments!
> 
> You can also find it at my [Tumblr!](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/152396622457/crisscolfer-sheep-in-wolfs-clothing)

“Are you kidding me, Darren?”

“Not at all,” Darren says, lifting his tiny pumpkin basket up to the height of his chin. It’s almost entirely filled with candy at this point, but apparently that doesn’t matter to Darren. 

Chris crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe. “Where’s Susan?” 

Susan is the girl Darren had been babysitting tonight, and he had promised to take her trick-or-treating while dressing up himself so that she wouldn’t feel silly wearing her Boo costume. Chris didn’t think Darren would put so much effort into his outfit; now he’s faced with his ridiculous boyfriend dressed up as an equally ridiculous zombie schoolboy, holding a pumpkin basket to receive candy. 

“I took her home,” Darren answers. “Her parents returned earlier than they were originally going to, so they wanted to take her trick-or-treating themselves.”

“And you continued trick-or-treating on your own?” Chris asks. 

Darren nods at him, holding up his pumpkin basket as proof. “Most of our neighbors were quite generous,” he says. “There was only one lady who said I was too old to be trick-or-treating and refused to give me candy.”

“The lady from 201C?” They’ve crossed paths with her once or twice, and she’s not the kind of person either Chris or Darren would like to be friends with. She’s the kind of woman who would scream at kids to get off her lawn if she had one. 

“Yeah, her!”

“Well, she doesn’t like Halloween as it is. But she does have a point, you know. You _are_ too old to be trick-or-treating, Dare,” Chris says, and he chuckles at the outraged look on his boyfriend’s face. He doesn’t know how a zombie schoolboy can look outraged, but Darren manages it somehow—although it makes Chris want to kiss him, just because of how utterly silly he looks.

“ _Even_ if I was,” Darren begins, “I know my wonderful boyfriend saved some candy to give to his equally wonderful boyfriend.” Once again, he lifts his pumpkin basket and exclaims, “Trick or treat!”

“Aw, honey.” Chris feels kind of horrible having to say his following words. “I ran out of candy.”

The look on Darren’s face has gone from the face of a 5-year-old child on Christmas morning to the face of a 15-year-old teen who just realized the test he didn’t study for is in ten minutes. It almost breaks Chris’s heart. 

“You don’t have any more candy?!” Darren cries, like it’s the worst news he could’ve ever been told. “But I wanted to end the night by making a glorious return home and being rewarded with candy! What about our emergency stash?”

Chris can only shrug and shake his head in response. “Had to take it out half an hour ago,” he responds. It’s the first year he had to, as well. They weren’t usually visited by enough kids as to have to use their emergency stash of candy, but now a lot of children had brought their younger siblings or a babysitter that Chris had felt forced to also give candy to. “I was actually going to write a sign that said ‘we don’t have any more candy’ and hang it on the door.”

Darren’s shoulders slump, and if he was a small child, his pumpkin basket would hit the ground. Even now, Chris thinks Darren’s going to slump forward until all of his candy is on the floor. 

“Oh, well,” Darren says, standing straight up again. Although he tries to hide it, Chris can see he’s actually disappointed. “I guess my glorious return home is glorious enough without candy, as long as you’re the one who greets me.” He smiles and leans up to kiss Chris on the cheek and he’s about to walk inside their apartment when Chris stands in his way. “Chris?”

God damn it, his boyfriend is going to be the end of him, simply because of how stupidly perfect he is. 

“C’mon,” Chris sighs, grabbing his keys from the bowl they keep by the door. He pats his pocket to make sure he has his wallet, and then closes the door behind them and grabs Darren’s hand. “Let’s go get your candy.”

Darren’s eyes widen. “What?”

“You know I can’t stand your kicked puppy face,” Chris explains. “So we’re going to get you more candy.” 

Darren’s entire expression lights up, and if Chris hadn’t known Darren for almost five years now, he would’ve blushed and stammered something about how he needed to buy something else, so they might as well buy more candy on the way. Now the joy on his boyfriend’s face makes him grin and pull him closer, wrapping his arm around Darren’s waist and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Can I get two variety bags?” Darren asks. “You know, the ones that have Nerds and Sweetarts and Starburst?”

“You can get _one_ bag,” Chris tells him.

“Wh—” Darren looks up at Chris, his kicked puppy eyes coming back full force. “Just one?”

Chris turns to nuzzle Darren’s hair, his curls free of any hair product he uses as part of his zombie schoolboy costume. “We both know that we’re not going to give out any more candy, so if we get more than one bag, you’re going to eat one of them by yourself and then you’ll have a stomachache and you’ll blame me for buying so much candy.”

Darren groans, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know me too well.” He pouts, jutting out his lower lip, and Chris can’t resist the urge to kiss him. 

“That’s why you love me.”

“Mh-hm,” Darren hums, fully leaning against Chris as they make their way out of their apartment building. “That’s why I love you.” 

“And I love you, too,” Chris replies, and the grin Darren gives him in response warms his heart and makes him feel so joyful and fuzzy on the inside that it almost convinces him to buy two bags of candy.

Almost.


End file.
